Beauty, Beast, and the Tramp
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: A year has passed since AJ and Brock have decided to be together. Everything seems to be going perfect, until Brock shares a terrible secret. One-shot sequel to Beauty and the Beast.


**A/N: This one shot was requested by Jasmyne19.**

 **Disclaimer: The WWE owns Brock, and CM Punk owns A.J. Not I.**

When AJ woke up that morning, she was convinced it was going to be a perfect day. Brock and she had been going strong for a year now. They were to go out to this steak house that Brock insisted was the best in South Dakota, _Minerva's._

Yes, it was all supposed to be perfect. That was until Brock had dropped a bombshell that shook both their worlds.

AJ could still hear him in her head. Brock fucking Lesnar begging her to forgive him, it was quite laughable. How could she? He cheated on her with Nikki Bella, of all people.

The Nikki Bella who had already stolen John Cena from her, and now Brock? John was inevitable. If he didn't cheat with Nikki, he was bound to cheat with someone else. It was expected, and she didn't have any real connection with him. No, not like Brock.

AJ loved Brock, and she thought he loved her back. She questioned that more than anything now though.

Jumping back when glass shattered against the wall, it took AJ a moment to realize she was the one who threw it. She couldn't help it though. Her conversation with Brock played in her head a hundred times.

" _I'm sorry AJ. Please find it in your heart to forgive me!" Brock was holding onto her waste, crying._

 _AJ tried desperately to get away from him. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She slapped him for what had to be the 10_ _th_ _time. "You cheated on me Brock! I thought you loved me."_

" _I was drunk! You were away from me, and I was lonely. It was a mistake!" Brock tried to make it not sound as bad as it truly was, but he knew he fucked up. He knew he fucked up the second he saw Nikki's face the next morning. He had thrown her out of his room, naked none the less. It was a miracle that AJ hadn't found out from someone else, sooner. "Please forgive me?"_

" _Brock let me go." AJ said in a low, broken voice. Brock did as she asked, and the second he let go, she left._

AJ hopped in her car, and drove all the way to Minneapolis. It was an 8 hour drive from Brock's house, but with the anger that she was filled with, it only took her 6.

Here she was now. Heart broken, in a hotel by herself, and she had a show the next night. AJ should have been used to the disappointment by now, but she wasn't.

The worst part was, she was going to forgive him, and she knew it. Brock didn't deserve her forgiveness, but AJ was going to give it to him.

Sighing, AJ got up to get her phone out of her purse. She saw that she had 7 missed calls, and at least 20 texts from Brock. He was begging her to at least tell him she was alright.

Biting her lip, AJ was fighting an internal battle of to respond or not. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Thinking it was probably Paige, AJ fixed her make-up, wiping away the mascara that had made its way down her cheeks. When she felt she was presentable enough, she opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"No, we really don't." AJ went to shut the door, but Brock's strong arm stopped her from slamming it in his face. Shoving his way in, AJ walked to the other side of the room, trying to think of what to do or say to him. "How'd you know where I was?"

"Common sense," Brock huffed. "We do have Raw here tomorrow night."

AJ glared at him. "It doesn't mean you just show up here. I left you for a reason."

"AJ, please hear me out."

"WHY?! Why should I give you a moment of my time? You don't deserve it anymore." AJ felt the tears start to spill again. "Please, just leave."

Brock knew he broke AJ. He never meant to. He truly did love her with all of his heart, and he made a huge mistake. Letting her go wasn't an option though. It was selfish of him, and he should have just let her be. AJ was his world though, and he didn't want to see her become anyone else's.

AJ panicked as Brock walked up to her, and gently put his hands on both sides of her face. "I'm not going anywhere." He said softly. "I fucked up. I'm well aware that I'm an asshole that doesn't deserve you, but April I love you more than anything on this planet. I will not let you go."

AJ looked into Brock's eyes. She believed him, and just like she knew she would, she forgave him.

She just nodded at him, and that was all Brock needed before he started kissing her.

The kiss was desperate and needy. Brock had never kissed AJ like this, and because of the situation, she never wanted a kiss like this again. For now she was going to savor it though.

Brock cupped AJ's ass, and lifted her so that she'd wrap her legs around his waste. Walking over to the bed, he set her down gently on it.

Pulling away for air, Brock looked into AJ's eyes. Trying to read her, and he wish he wouldn't have. She was still hurt, and it was because of him. He'd make it up to her though, even if it took the rest of his life.

"Let me show you how sorry I really am." Brock said as he started to kiss his way down AJ's body. She gasped when she felt Brock's finger suddenly start making circles around her clit. His tongue was attacking her right nipple, as his hand was squeezing her left breast.

With Brock's triple threat on AJ's body, she was quickly pushed over the edge. "Fuck!" She yelled out involuntarily.

Brock smirked against her body as he kept making his way down. Quickly, he removed her cotton pajama shorts to find that AJ had nothing on underneath. Settling himself between her legs, Brock looked in AJ's eyes as he started to lick up and down her now soaked slit.

AJ's hips bucked up as she threw her head back. "Brock!" She started to moan, and pant uncontrollably. His assault on her with his tongue was vicious. It didn't take her long to be pushed over the edge. Her body shook as Brock licked up all over her juices.

Slowly he made his way back up her body. Brock settled between her legs as he kissed her deep and passionately.

Pulling back for air, Brock looked AJ in the eyes. "I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you again." She just nodded in response. Brock pulled off his basketball shorts he had on, quickly. Before AJ could even brace herself, he slammed into her, causing her to yell out in pleasure.

With every pump, every scratch, every moan, Brock realized more and more than he didn't belong anywhere else.

 **A/N: P.S. I do not condone cheating, or cheaters being forgiven.**


End file.
